percabeth stories
by momosan123
Summary: this is a bunch of stories put together to form one story. this is their life after tartarus. i hope you enjoy reading it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! i came up with a new story for all of you. I hope you enjoy it and plz review in the end. These reviews just make me upload faster!**

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting in my mom's apartment, watching the hours pass. Annabeth would be here any minute now. We didn't get to spend much time together after returning from Tartarus so it was probably a really good idea to have a movie night. _Ding dong_. I was really excited as I opened the door and saw the beautiful lady I just come to love. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were full of warmth. She was wearing red hoody and skinny jeans. Her beautiful, golden hair was tied back in a messy bun. She looked outstanding, as always.

'' Hey seaweed brain, would you mind letting me in?''

''yeah….yeah! of course'' I closed the door behind her.

''so what are we watching?'' she asked while helping herself towards the couch.

''I was thinking of romance plus horror…..what do you think?''

''perfect!''

I sat on the corner of the couch with my arms and legs spread out and a blanket wrapped around me. I grabbed the corners of the blanket and held my arms out towards her. She immediately jumped in and hugged me.

''I love you, percy.''

''I love you too.''

I wrapped my arms around her, covering her with the blanket and she laid her head on my chest . I started the movie and realised that we were snuggling. I played with her curls. Whenever there was a frightening scene, she buried her face in my chest and I squeezed her tightly against movie ended around 12:00 am.

''Are you hungry, baby?'' I asked in a caring tone.

''yeah, a little''

I went to the kitchen and found some leftover soup from my mom's get together. I fed her the soup.

''percy, I love you.'' She whispered while rubbing a hand on my chest.

''Annabeth, I don't know what to say, I love you so much that I would do anything for you even if it means killing myself. When I had lost my memory, I spent months dreaming about you. You were the only person I remembered. Whenever I feel sad, I imagine being with you to keep my spirits up. You are the only person that I can share my secrets easily with. You are the only person who understands me. The only person who can make me laugh. Only person who can comfort me. Your laugh is like he sweetest melody. You're beautiful. Also, you are the best kisser.''

I knew this was not a very good moment but I just couldn't wait. i went down on one knee and pulled small velvet box from my pocket.

''I've been waiting to do this all along''

Her eyes widened with shock.

'' Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?''

She didn't say anything and just quickly pulled me into a kiss (and not just any kiss; a powerful, passionate, full of love kiss). The kiss lasted for at least 5 minutes then we pulled away for oxygen, still smiling. Our faces were so close that her breath tickled on my face. At the corner of my eye, I noticed my mom peeping from her bedroom door and she squealed with delight. I felt so embarrassed but eventually my mom was going to figure it out so it didn't matter.

''I'll take that as a yes'' I said to Annabeth.

''YES!'' she replied.


	2. Chapter 3-wedding bells

_Wedding Bells_

**Annabeth's POV**

I was really nervous. Suddenly, my dad entered the room.

''you look beautiful, dear'' he said.

I looked in the mirror. I _did_ in fact look beautiful. My hair was done in a side braid and you could see white pearls put in them. My dress was flowing down and was looking very pretty. And, the most surprising thing was that I was wearing makeup. My eye shadow was nicely put and I had light pink blush on my cheeks. My lips were baby pink coloured and looked beautiful.

My dad had tears in his eyes.

''Daddy, don't cry'' I said.

''it's just that my baby is grown so much and now she's getting married.''

I gave him a hug and that's when my mom entered; my actual mom. Athena

**Percy's POV**

I was in a room just peeping out at the people one last time. I _was_ nervous. I wondered how Annabeth was feeling. My thoughts went away as soon as Chiron entered the room.

''I'm not nervous!'' I said to him stupidly without thinking. He just smiled at that and sat down telling me to sit as well. I did as he said.

''Percy….why are you nervous''

''I'm not nervous…..who said I was nervous!''

''It's okay. You can tell me. Everyone's nervous before their wedding''

''it's just that….I'm scared.''

''of?''

''If Annabeth does not want to marry me.''

''Percy,'' he said. ''I know Annabeth really well. I've been watching her since she was seven. There were so many guys at camp who were good looking and all but she chose you. You are the perfect guy for her and I accept it too. You can take care of her. If you weren't the right guy, _I_ wouldn't have wanted her to get married to you because I have been taking care of her since she was little. She is like my child. And when she started dating you, I have never in my life seen her happier. You two are perfect for each other.''

I was really happy. My eyes started watering but I pushed the tears away.

''thanks'' I said. It was all I managed to say.

''come on now. You don't want to be late for your wedding'' he said and I followed him outside.

**Annabeth's POV**

_I gave him a hug and that's when my mom entered; my actual mom. Athena _

''Mom..'' I said. Although I knew she was coming but still I was surprised to see her.

''I'll come for you later'' my dad said, kissing my forehead and left.

''I can't believe you're doing this'' mom said.

''what?'' I said. It came out louder than I expected because I knew what she was talking about.

''MARRYING THAT SEAWEED JERK!'' she screamed.

''mom, I love him and you can't stop me from marrying someone I love''.

''sweetheart, what do you know about love?''

''I do know about love and I know that I love Percy and he loves me back!''

''Annabeth, I am not allowing you to marry that fool.''

''mom stop!'' tears started to run down my cheeks. ''for once in my life let me do what I want to! We spent our whole lives running from monsters and just a few months ago we were struggling to survive in tartarus. Don't we deserve a happy ending?''

Poseidon entered the room and saw me crying.

''Athena! I thought we talked about this'' he bellowed. ''you're breaking your daughter and my son's hearts by doing this! Just look at her'' he pointed at me. ''do you want your daughter to live like that her entire life and never get the man of her dreams?''

To my surprise, Athena's eyes softened. ''but I don't want your son to break her heart'' she said.

''you're the one breaking her heart right now'' he pointed out.

''okay…okay fine!'' Athena screamed. I smiled and thanked Poseidon.

My dad came and took me outside and the rest of the wedding went on perfectly. I just couldn't believe that I was married to Percy; my Percy.


End file.
